The Universe of Disney
The Universe of Disney is an upcoming American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Neomis Animation Paris, Telecom Animation Film, Premise Entertainment, Walt Disney Animation New York, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. A spin-off to 1940's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. Most music is performed by the Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra (consisting of 146 young musicians ages 7 to 14 from across the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Ireland, East Asia, and Australia), featuring special guest artists Vanessa-Mae, Lisbeth Scott, Renée Fleming, Carly Simon, and Buddy Watcher. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Program *''Forgotten Prisoner'' – Featuring Vanessa-Mae. Live-action shots of an illuminated orchestra playing the piece, backed by superimposed shadows. The number segues into abstract animated patterns, lines, shapes and cloud formations. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' – A reboot segment featuring Mickey Mouse. Mickey brings a broom to life with the magical hat left by his master to carry water to a cauldron, but is in danger when he can't stop the broom. *''Noah's Ark'' *''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs'' *''Viking War'' *''Primeval World'' – Based on a short attraction on the Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland in Tokyo, Japan. *''Settings of Folk Songs'' *''Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' *''Bumble Boogie'' – A reboot of the second segment of Disney's 1948 (10th) animated feature film Melody Time. *''Bambi and the Spring Sprite'' – An all-new story featuring the Spring Sprite (from Fantasia 2000), her companion Bambi, Faline, the Great Prince of the Forest, Thumper and his sisters, and Friend Owl (from Bambi and Bambi 2), and the Headless Horseman (from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). The story may be considered an exercise in the theme of life-death-rebirth deities, as well as a stylized interpretation of Friday the 13th on the full moon, which occurred on Friday, March 13th, 1998, and the subsequent return of wildlife to the devastated region. Production Credits *Supervising Director: Stephen Anderson *Sequence Directors: Pixote Hunt, Kevin Lima, George Scribner, Francis Glebas, Robert Walker, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs, Jim Kammerud, Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel, Mark Dindal, Eric Goldberg, Brian Pimental, and Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Host Sequences Directed by: Doh Hahn *Produced by: Donald W. Ernst *Conducted by: Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Recorded at Epcot World Showplace, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL, USA *Special Visual Effects and 3-D Animation: Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Rhythm & Hues, SimEX Digital Studios, VIFX ''Forgotten Prisoner *Musical Score: Johann Sebastian Bach – "Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" (Vanessa-Mae single) *Produced and Arranged by Mike Batt *Directed by Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Art Director: Pixote Hunt *Animators: Wayne Carlisi and Raul Garcia *Story Development: Kelvin Yasuda, Judy Freudberg, and Tony Geiss *Visual Development: Steve Davison *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: Marek Buchwald and Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: Sunny Apinchapong and John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisor: David A. Bossert *Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Randy Fullmer, Allen Gonzales, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Jeff Howard, Kim Knowlton, Mark Myer, John Norton, Don Paul, Scott Santoro *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Featured Violinist: Vanessa-Mae The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Musical Score: Paul Dukas – The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs Primeval World Minnie's Nutcracker Bambi and the Spring Sprite See also *Fantasia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Make Mine Music'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Melody Time'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' Category:Disney animated films Category:Spin-off Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Music Category:Crossover films Category:Anthology Category:Family Category:Various Category:Present day Category:Modern times Category:Friday the 13th Category:Supernatural horror Category:Romance Category:History Category:Fantasia Category:Summer vacation Category:Upcoming Category:Flash Animation Category:Abstract Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Hollywood Category:Films based on theme-park attractions Category:Package film Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios